


so i need a place to dump shit and make sure ppl know im not dead

by Pineapples_Are_Sweet



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Lego Ninjago, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I guess???, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, first of all, hhehehe, riku has slight anger issues in the second one whoops, theres A LOT of things thta i havent finished, this is gonna be so bad hhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapples_Are_Sweet/pseuds/Pineapples_Are_Sweet
Summary: hey.if you read the title you know wtf is going on here.I'm just gonna throw all of my unfinished drabbles and headcanons and AUs and such here for the world to judge me for.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Think about yourself for once, will ya?! (kingdom hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very old one i made while being angsty at like idk 3 am or smth hhhhhhhh 
> 
> enjoy

"Think about yourself for once, will ya?!"

(Authors note: Its a angsty soriku story 'bout sora getting so badly injured, that even healing magic won't work. Or Donald just didn't heal again....)

*Pain..*

"SO-A! S-AY WITH M-!"

*It hurts...*

"N-!N-o,-o, coo-!"

*I'm...so..tired..*

"S--A!"

*I think...I think I'm..*

"SORA!!"

*...dying*

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Blood.

Too much blood.

It was everywhere.

But not where it should be.

It should be pumping through Soras veins, not splattered everywhere.

He should be laughing, smiling, telling us, that we won.

Why...Why did he...

WHY DID HE TAKE THAT HIT?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME!! I COULD HAVE TOOK IT!!! HE-!

...

Sora knows that he's weak to those heartless...and yet, he threw himself in front of Riku, already expecting the heartless's claws to hit him, before finishing it off. His knees then proceeded to buckle beneath him, and the brunette fell into Rikus waiting arms.

"Donald...heal him."

Said duck looked at him, and then the ground. The court magician shook his head. Riku could already feel his anger boiling, but before the silverette could complain, the currently present royalty spoke up, his calm voice somehow soothing Riku a bit.

"Riku, ya know that will just make it worse...those heartless, they have some sort of spell they put on their victims, which makes them immune to all kind of healing, next to natural healing, until it's healed. Besides, it would only make it worse." The king said, surprisingly calm before his magician even had a chance to talk. Donald did not seem to mind though, as he just continued to stare at the ground, after giving a small nod.

"Then why are we still here, just loOKING AT SORA, WHO IS BLEEDING OUT THIS VERY MOMENT?!"

Everyone present flinched at that, but Riku didn't blame them. He didn't mean to yell that loud, but Sora is right now in the teen's arms and bleeding out because he was too stupid to dodge!

*...Dammit*

(Nobodys p.o.v.)

Hot but silent tears streamed down Riku's face, as a long and tense silence stretched itself over the four.

The silence was broken after Riku silently lifted Sora up, his right arm supporting his best friend's weight from behind his shoulder blades, while the other was placed beneath Soras knees, successfully managing the brunette's weight all over his body.

"Someone call master Yen Sid. We need a room, with a bed.  
Sora's injured."

After everyone loaded up on the gummi ship, and the King calling master Yen Sid, telling him what Riku told him, they flew back, the tense silence from before returning in full force.

No one tried to break the silence. 

Rightfully so.

Riku was 'driving' the gummi ship, at a speed, no one had thought possible, not even Riku himself.

Rightfully so.

Sora's breathing was irregular, sharp and a small wince followed after every intake of breath.

Rightfully so.

Everyone missed Sora's voice.

*Rightfully so.*

At times like these, one could see, how much Sora, mostly unintentionally, did, like background music in a videogame. No one knew how important it was, up until it was gone.

Just seconds after the gummi ship landed, Riku, literally *busted* through the entrance of Yen-sid's tower.


	2. Somethings wrong (Ninjago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. ninjago.
> 
> this is related to the radioactive/nuclear energy build up au i did on tumblr, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also very old

Nya ducked, the sword just barely missing her head, as she punched the enemy in the gut, sending him flying off towards the wall behind him. She quickly pushed herself back up from her awkward position, and glanced towards her little brother, making sure he was doing ok. After she saw him punching another SOG member in the face, she turned around to throw herself back into her portion of enemies. 

How on earth did we end up here? She asked herself, shortly before decking another loyal follower of harumis in the face. Oh right. We needed new food. She snorted silently. What they don’t do for food, huh. She quickly made sure none of the SOG scumbags could report back to their leader, and turned to look at the younger ninja, a proud smirk forming on her face at the sight of the green ninja flipping back before quickly throwing himself back at the armored man, ramming him on the ground. She smiled satisfied, as she saw him take out the last of their opponents with a well-placed left hook, thinking they could finally go back to their `Home`, and eat their food.

Unfortunately, those thoughts were destroyed as she realized a moment too late, that there was a purple glowing bullet soaring towards her little brother. Once she started sprinting, it was already too late.

The bullet hit Lloyd right in the back, an agonized scream tearing itself out of his throat as he fell onto all fours, still howling in pain. Time seemed to slow down as Nya fell on her knees next to Lloyd, watching helplessly as scales shot up his face as he screamed bloody murder. She tried hugging him, tried giving him the comfort she knew he needed, but the slow calming breath she took got stuck in her throat as Lloyds already clawed hands shot up to grab her extending hands, effectively stopping her from reaching his back. “Lloyd, what-!” Her words were cut short, as Lloyd whimpered, and a tearing sound echoed through the alleyway. 

She watched in horror, as the torn ends of the green ninjas gi folded, giving way to two still growing dragon wings, one of them being held back by a stubborn piece of fabric. Lloyd whimpered and groaned as the new limbs continued to grow, and all Nya could do was whisper words of comfort, as the stubborn fabric finally snapped and the giant wing folded open.

Lloyd gasped in pain, as the bones in his feet began to shift with a horrible crack, as they turned animalish, grew black fur and scratched the cold stone floor with the new black claws growing out of the dark blue pads. His grip on her arms tightened as he dug his head in Nya`s chest, seeking comfort. Nya stopped whispering comfort, and stroked her brothers shaking head, finally coming to a conclusion.

“Somethings wrong,”

Her eyes scanned his back for the bullet, looking to find that same purple glow the bullet had before it hit her little brother. She didn’t find the glow, but she did find the bullet. Fortunately, the bullet didn’t sink too far in the blonds back, it would be no problem pulling it out. If she could reach there. And if Lloyd didn’t bleed out afterwards.

Nya mentally slapped herself, of course he would survive! Lloyds stubborn. And if she told him what she was going to do, Lloyd would hopefully let her. “Lloyd?” She tried, but all she got back was a grunt. She deemed it good enough and continued to talk. “I’m going to pull out that bullet ok? You’re going to have to let go of me.” It seemed like he had listened, because after she finished, his grip on her arms loosened, and his new-found wings spread ever so slightly, which Nya took as an invitation to snake one of her arms towards the bullet planted in the middle of the two giant limbs. She quickly grabbed the tiny metal ball, and quickly jerked her hand out, still tightly grabbing the bullet. Man, if Zane were here, he would probably tell her how wrong she did this, but-

No, bad. Don’t think about them, there’s no time to mourn when her baby brother is trusting her with making his painful transformation stop. Once she had the bullet in her hand, she took a close look at it, trying to find even the smallest anomaly. But even after a thoroughly inspection, she couldn’t find even the smallest anomaly, not even something like a bump. It was a normal bullet, nothing new, or different about it. Now that she thinks about it, since when do the SOG even use long rage weapons such as guns? Don’t they only use things like bats and bars? Since when guns?

Nya physically gasped and dropped the bullet, as she finally got it.

Purple glow. Garmadons powers.

Lloyds 'Changes' started because Garmadon manipulated his own power to awaken Lloyds Oni’s blood, and because there is always balance needed for the green ninja, his dragon blood as well. Somehow, they acquired not only a sharpshooter, but also somehow channeled and stored the warlord’s powers in a single bullet.  
Now to the biggest question. How on earth did they-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a growl. Nya's head snapped back to Lloyd, whom was still burying his head in her chest. He was shivering now, and there was a motion resembling a headshake every once in a while. Chocked sobs escaped him, as he growled out a warning.

“Can-UNGH! C-Can't con-…control-HNGH!”

It didn’t take long for Nya to get it, as her hands raced down to Lloyd's claws on her thighs, giving them both a good squeeze, leaning her head on his forehead, talking in a steady tone. “Yes, yes you can control this. This is you, not someone else, and you can control yourself. If not for yourself, then for me, for kai, for everyone, ok?” That seemed to calm him down, even if just a bit. Enough time to start talking again. And again. She continued encouraging Lloyd to take the wheel, to gain back control and stay there. She felt her shoulders drop in relief after he stopped shivering and groaning.

They sat still for a moment, bathing in relief. Slowly, painfully slowly, Lloyd raised his head, his eyes red eyes disappearing behind his eyelids a couple of times, before his gaze finally landed on Nya.

“Hey. You okay?” He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He attempted to sit on his own, but his new foot structure seemed to thin otherwise, as he fell straight backwards, wings painfully splitting to the sides as he groaned. Right. That. Nya's eyebrows knitted together in worry, as she stood to help her brother to his feet. He grabbed her outstretched hand, and she pulled him to his feet. It didn’t last long however, as he stumbled and lost his balance falling and dragging Nya with him.  
They didn’t even attempt to stand back up, just bathing in each others senses. Then, the flood gates were opened. Nya’s face flooded with tears, as she wept, crying about her brother, her friends, and Lloyd. Lloyd felt guilty. He didn’t want to make her sad. Tears welled in his eyes as well, and they cried together. Guilt, Sadness, anger and fear. It hurt to lose your family, it hurt even more than transforming into a weird human-Dragon-Oni hybrid, Lloyd decided.

Funny, how lately family is the only thing hurting him lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that a complete one!!!1!!111


	3. We got magic pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came to me in a dream. literally.

we got magic pirates

-well let's start with virgil cuz he's the only one who i have anything on and he's not a cat  
-ok so  
-he is a grumpy sass master who owns a bar called Ottercats cloud  
-hes also gay as f.ck  
-so his bar is right at the port so it's pretty popular for sailors and the like  
-Sometimes even the “higher class” ppl come to his bar, simply because no one even dares think about causing trouble in his bar he will come and fuck you up  
-it's a pretty calm place over the business hours, at least in the main hall  
-his bar is split in like 4 or 5 rooms  
-one is the main hall where everyone is welcome to enjoy a beer or so and talk, just don't do that too loudly and ur good  
-to the left is a room, that has a very high level sound canceling spell on it in all directions so no one can hear anything from there less you have super sensitive hearing  
-that room is mainly used during the work end time or at night when people just want to party  
-on the right there's a restroom  
-behind the bar there's the staff/storage room, which has a staircase leading up to virgil's apartment which is above the bar  
-enough about his bar let's get into personal stuff  
-like i said he's sassy as s.it so buckle up or youll get f.cking roasted just because he doesn't like you  
-animals usually don't like him too much, but remy just. loves him he guesses  
-the other three come to him all with different mindsets and goals but the same crew  
-patton actually just really wants to just hang out and make friends  
-logan wants to know more about virgil's heritage and how he manages to have such a booming business  
-and roman  
-well  
-“YOU WILL LEAD US TO THE SCALES HIDEOUT!”  
-when roman approaches, him slaps the bar and yells that, anyone who has been there more than 4 times are like “this isn't gonna be pretty lets listen intensely”  
-virgil puts the cup down, and sharply turns his head up to face roman head on who barely flinches at his glare  
-“im sorry, what”  
-“i said, you will lead us to that slimy snakes hideout, if you want to or not”  
-virgil hums, and then opens his mouth  
-“yes yes because i totally should just lead myself and some random strangers into the hands of a f.cking barbarian and criminal mastermind whoose hideout totally doesnt change every few days because said mastermind is sooo stupid”  
-tension leaves romans body cuz what do i say f.ck i didn't think this thru uuuuhh  
-“listen,” virgil then proceeds to shoot roman a judging stare which he could feel resonating in his very soul  
-“...princey, there's a damn good reason i left thoose f.ckers, which is frankly none of your godd.mn business, so either buy a drink and do the thing people come to a bar to do, or take that overdressed flat a.s of yours and get it out of my bar before i kick it out myself.”  
-the glare he is then sent sends a shiver down his spine, so he sits down and mumbles “...a soda please”  
-virgil “smiles” and makes him his drink  
-and that is the first of many times the three have seen someone/roman get obliterated by virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d o n t j u d g e m ee e e e e e ee
> 
> pls


	4. Spirit AU (Kingdom hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone thats readin this is on the Sorikai discord on which i am, then theres a good chance u know this

Spirit AU!!!!

-ok so  
-this is in modern times so phones movies ect exist  
-this is a sorikai AU so it focuses on those 3   
-Sora is a nephilim, Kairi is a witch with a light affinity and Riku is 8/10 ghost  
-they're all really special, but at first only riku and Kairi know what they are  
-Sora just thinks he's a normal human  
-let's get into why and how they're all so special  
-aHEM  
-witches in themself aren't too special, but not many have a natural affinity  
-Affinities here mean that there is one element/type of Magic they're really good at  
-Affinities are rare as only like,,,,5% of witches have them  
-Affinities are usually also passed down from generations, the same goes for witchcraft/magic  
-they make someone really powerful, but they also kinda bound them down cuz society/the community tells them to only work on this one element/type of magic due to their Affinity  
-Kairi is a extra special case due to her affinity being light magic wich is in itself p rare/hard to master, and while her parents both have magic there's no trace o9f an affinity in her family   
-(wow i'm just throwin my old notes out the window here huh)  
-at first Kairi only worked on her light magic cuz thats what everyone told her to do  
-then she met sora and riku who both slowly brought her to see that thats stupid and that that she should work on other magic as well  
-she should do what makes her happy and not what everyone tells her to do  
-lets go over to riku now cuz im only trying to explain the characters and world here not the story  
-Riku is 8/10 ghost wich already sounds as stupid as it is  
-thing is  
-he's been cursed  
-this curse is supposed to make a person turn dead/into a ghost  
-it isn't immediate so it takes some time  
-in rikus case, it would take 5 months  
-Who did he get cursed by? nobody knows...  
-coughcoughansemcoughcough  
-anYWAYS  
-riku has always known sora, they've always been friends  
-due to him always being with sora, the effects of the curse have been slowed down to like 8 months or so  
-(cuz soras half angel y'know)  
-the curse usually cant be cancelled only stretched out  
-but he met Kairi in shortly before the 7th month began, and once she found it out she promised to slow it down as much as she could even tho Riku was like  
-no need for that!!!! im ok with this  
-Kairi wasn't  
-so they sat down with sora still in the room and she did her best  
-and due to the presence of Sora being an added boost to Kairis magic cuz   
-“i believe in you!!1!!1!”  
-the curse was stopped   
-it flabbergasted literally everyone  
-so now rikus 8/10 ghost and 2/10 human  
-he has no idea how to do sHIT  
-constantly phasing thru walls but getting his foot stuck in it cuz hes not completely ghost  
-once his entire body turned invisible except for his eyes  
-both of his friends were traumatized from this  
-but now let's move on to the sunshine of the group  
-soras a nephilim, but he doesn't know it  
-nobody knows it actually  
-they don't figure it out until waaaaaaaaaaaay later doe cuz they actually meet an angel  
-COUGHCOUGHXEHANORTORERAQUSCOUGHCOUGH  
-his mom's human btw, and actually so is his dad so its natural for him and everyone to think that he's human  
-well jOKES ON YOU APPARENTLY ONE OF YOUR PARENTS HAVE ANGEL BLOOD AND IT DECIDED THAT IT LIKES YOU, TOUGH LUCK KID  
-Xigbar  
-angels and demons (as well as their children) aren't really seen anywhere in the mortal world  
-but there have been appearances as well as meddling from both sides  
-nephilim and half demons (is there a term for that????) are really rare but def not unheard of  
-everyone is p surprised to hear that soras supernatural cuz he never showed any signs of being one  
-the only thing that could even remotely be seen as a sign would be how he has this happy aura and ur just always happy around him but they just thought that was cuz of his optimism and overall happy attitude  
-which is true  
-oh also some things happen and sora gains wings  
-did ya know this whole au just appeared cuz of 2 reasons  
-witch Kairi  
-and  
-Sora with wings  
-¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. I'll find you, and bring you back (KH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna write KH instead of kingdom hearts,
> 
> also boy is this old jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is a story, that came into my head while being at the beach today. It's basically just after kh3, in a strange world. And yeah... oh btw. The people know what sora and co. Did, and basically worship sora, so he's a bit startled by their reactions to him

I'll find you, and bring you back

There, where I am now

(No ones p.o.v., location; twilight town, some random beach)

With Hayner

*ping*

Hayner immediately perked up, at the sound he saved for his group chat.

*Omelet: hey, how 'bout we head to da beach?*

A smile creped upon his face, as he typed his response.

*Hair gel: sure, I have nothing better to do*

*Currently hacking you: we goin to da beach, bItCh*

Hayner could practically hear olette blasting into laughter over his phone.  
He himself choked on air.


	6. Radioactive (Ninjago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i posted this on my tumblr as well????
> 
> hhhhhhhhhhhh its an AU btw

Kai was worried. No, scratch that, he was borderline *panicking*.

*Lloyd was fine. Lloyd was going to wake up soon. Lloyd was breathing. Lloyd was-*

"Deep breaths, kai," Nya said as she walked into the room, new water in tow.  
"How is he?" Kai sighed but said nothing as he continued to try and calm down. Nya let out a sigh, and sat down next to her brother, and started to treat Lloyd with the cloth. She checked his Temperature and sighed again. 

41° Celsius/105,8° Fahrenheit.

She winced but said nothing. There was a long silence, but it was broken by a *sob*. Nya whipped around but halted once she spotted her brother. He looked so, *so broken.* Nya didn't know what to do, so she just put a hand on Kais back, hoping it to be enough comfort. Minutes pass, and Kai finally says something.

"Sorry, it's just..." before he could finish the sentence, his sister interrupted him, "I know. Its been 4 weeks and his fever hasn't gone down a bit." She let out a bitter laugh, remembering how they found Lloyd.

He was chained up, beaten and bruised. His cuffs were made of new material, which only prohibited the use of Elemental power unless the forger of the chains said so. It was hard material, but eventually, they destroyed it. Luckily, Zane's sensors didn't pick any sort of radioactive energy up, neither did the bounty. They made sure to check Lloyd every evening and morning after *that* incident.

The moment was cut off by a meek voice though.

"g-guys? nya? kai?"

Both siblings whipped their heads towards the youngest, tears filling both their eyes.

"LLOYD?!" Said ninja flinched at their yelling, but smiled a pained smile. As kai jumped towards him to ingulf him in a bear hug, nya had a strange feeling...

Was she just imagining it, or was there something green in the corner of Lloyds mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> hello ahhahaha
> 
> ig i was kinda dead for a hot sec there huh
> 
> yeah, im alive but i dunno if ill get to writing the next chapter of the whole time any time soon, cuz i left the bnha fandom and have no idea when, if i do, return to it. sorry.


End file.
